Hold On 'til The Night
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: Sekuel dari Sunshine and City Lights dan Heart Like Stone/ Aku akan menunggumu di sini sampai malam, sampai kau mau memaafkanku."/ Pernikahan dibatalkan, Gaara ditangkap polisi. Sasuke dan Hinata putus. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sakura?/ Mind to RnR?


**Hold On 'til The Night**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

_**Hi, ehm. I'm come back with this fict that very late to published. This is the last fiction from my own challenge for myself.**_

_**So many question that talking about how the ending of this fict? So check it out.**_

*Belajar pake bahasa Inggris :D persiapan buat kuliah di Amerika nanti (amin)

*Sekolah aja belum lulus *Jduak

* * *

**Tok Tok Tok**

Tak butuh waktu lama, pintu yang telah diketuk oleh Sakura itu pun terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang dicarinya. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan tatapan datar yang tertuju pada gadis berambut _pink _di hadapannya.

"Sasuke, ayo kita kencan." Ucap Sakura yang sukses membuat pemuda bermarga Uchiha ini terkejut.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke ambigu seolah masih tak percaya dengan apa yang Sakura katakan. Ia berharap bahwa gadis itu mengulangi perkataannya, menyadarkannya bahwa ini adalah sebuah realita dan bukan halusinasi semata.

"Ayo pergi kencan." Sakura mengulangi kalimatnya dengan suara lembut namun tegas.

Sasuke hendak berbalik tanpa memberi jawaban, niatnya adalah untuk berganti baju dan sedikit persiapan. Namun niat itu dibatalkannya. Saking terkonsentrasi pada mantan sahabatnya itu, ia hampir saja tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang berdiri di samping Sakura. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut berwarna merah darah dengan tatto kanji bermakna cinta di dahinya. "Siapa?" Sasuke menunjuk pemuda itu dengan dagunya.

Sakura menoleh, "Oh, ini Gaara-_kun_. Tunanganku." Seulas senyum terukir di wajah yang berubah menjadi lebih dewasa itu.

Sasuke mengernyit sedikit ketika melihat tangan pemuda bernama Gaara itu melingkari pinggang Sakura. Bukankah Sakura bilang mereka akan kencan?

Menyadari ekspresi Sasuke, Sakura pun dengan cepat membenarkan. "Ah, sepertinya kau salah paham. _I mean let's have a Double Date_."

"Kudengar dari Sakura kau memiliki kekasih. Ajaklah kekasihmu, atau kau akan menjadi 'obat nyamuk' nantinya." Dilihatnya Gaara menyeringai licik.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Hn." Ia pun melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mempersilahkan sepasang kekasih itu masuk terlebih dahulu dan duduk menunggunya di ruang tamu.

Lima belas menit kedua pasangan berambut merah itu menunggu, akhirnya keluarlah si pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu dengan mengenakan celana pensil berwarna hitam dengan kemeja berwarna _blue jeans_.

"Sekarang waktunya menjemput Hinata." Sakura menggamit lengan Gaara dan segera berjalan mendahului Sasuke yang masih terpaku menyaksikan kemesraan mereka. Menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak berjalan, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Ayo, Sasuke."

Sasuke berjalan di belakang mereka, matanya sedari tadi memandang tangan Gaara yang sibuk mengelus pinggang mantan sahabatnya itu. Terbesit rasa tidak suka melihat pemuda yang sepertinya bukan pemuda baik-baik itu menyentuh Sakura. Hey! Bagaimana bisa ia berpikiran buruk mengenai seseorang?!

Sasuke mendengus keras-keras, membuat Gaara menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Di depan rumahnya terparkir sebuah mobil berwarna merah milik Gaara. Ia pun naik di bagian kursi penumpang belakang. Sementara sepasang kekasih itu duduk di depan dengan Gaara yang menyetir.

Di dalam mobil, hanya terdengar suara Gaara dan Sakura yang terkadang bercanda atau Gaara yang menggoda Sakura. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam membisu, telinganya sudah hampir gosong mendengar segala rayuan Gaara yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan—tapi anehnya dapat membuat Sakura merona malu.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Sasuke menatap ke luar jendela. "Hei, Sasuke. Tunjukkan jalan menuju rumahnya, ya? Kami tak pernah ke rumah Hinata sebelumnya."

Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan tatapan bosan. "Hn." Pandangannya kembali tertuju ke luar jendela. Lebih baik melihat jejeran gedung yang berganti-ganti dengan cepat dan membuat kepala pusing daripada melihat sepasang kekasih di depannya bermesraan, pikirnya seperti itu.

Tiga puluh menit setelahnya, mobil Gaara terparkir di sebuah mansion megah dengan pagar tinggi yang menjulang, menutupi bagian dalam mansion itu. Sasuke turun paling pertama dan segera menghampiri seorang satpam yang berjaga. Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar, penjaga itu mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam mansion.

Gaara dan Sakura tetap di dalam mobil seraya mendengarkan sebuah musik _jazz _yang mengalun dari radio. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Sasuke akhirnya tiba dengan Hinata yang merangkul lengan pemuda itu.

Hinata terlihat manis dengan balutan _dress _berwarna ungu cerah sepanjang lutut. Rambutnya digerai seperti biasanya, namun kali ini dihiasi jepit kupu-kupu berwarna ungu muda. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah kekasih tercintanya lalu kemudian tersenyum.

.

Sasuke menutup pintu mobil di sampingnya, kemudian bergeser sedikit lebih dekat ke arah Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia tak berkata-kata, matanya masih sibuk mengawasi _pasangan merah_ yang duduk di bangku depan.

Gaara membawa mobilnya menuju taman bermain di tengah kota. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Setelah turun, mereka segera mencari permainan yang menurut mereka asyik untuk dimainkan.

"Gaara-_kun_," Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, membuat pemuda di sebelahnya yang lengannya dirangkul Sakura itu ikut berhenti. Sakura menujuk sebuah stand menembak bebek, lebih tepatnya sebuah boneka beruang berwarna _pink _yang digantung di stand itu.

"Kalian ikut?" Gaara menoleh kepada Hinata dan Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia melihat Sasuke menggeleng, lalu menarik Hinata dan berjalan kembali. "Kutunggu di parkiran jam empat." Ucapnya sedikit dikeraskan agar dua sejoli itu mendengarnya.

Gaara menarik pinggang Sakura dan mengecup pelipis Sakura singkat. Ia membawa tunangan yang amat dicintainya itu ke stand yang Sakura pilih, berapapun nominalnya akan ia keluarkan untuk membuat gadis ini bahagia.

Gaara tersenyum sinis menatap papan kertas yang dibentuk bebek itu melaju cepat ketika ia hendak menembaknya. Tidak terlalu fokus, Gaara memejamkan matanya dan mengarahkan pistol mainan itu ke arah bebek yang terus saja berputar.

Tap

Gaara membuka matanya, mendapati peluru karet itu menancap di kepala salah satu bebek kertas itu.

"Wah, Gaara-_kun_." Sakura melonjak kegirangan melihat kemenangan Gaara. Tanpa sadar dirangkulnya pinggang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Penjaga stand itu mempersilahkan Sakura untuk memilih salah satu hadiah yang disediakan. Ia langsung saja menunjuk boneka incarannya itu. "Terima kasih, Gaara-_kun_." Matanya yang berwarna hijau seperti batu _emerald _itu berbinar menatap sang tunangan.

Cup~

Gaara mengecup bibir Sakura sekilas, "Apapun untukmu."

.

.

.

"Kau mau main?" Sasuke masih menggenggam tangan Hinata setelah mereka berjalan beberapa puluh meter ketika mereka berpisah dengan Gaara dan Sakura.

Hinata tersenyum dan menatap Sasuke. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku hanya ingin mengikutimu."

Sasuke menatap ke arah depan. "Bagaimana kalau ke atas bukit?"

Hinata mengangguk. Mereka berdua berjalan semakin jauh, menuju bukit yang ada di penghujung jalan ini. Matahari terlihat hampir di ufuk barat ketika mereka sampai di atas bukit. Mereka duduk di bawah pohon rindang , menyaksikan matahari yang cahayanya perlahan semakin berwarna oranye.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

Hinata meraih pipi tirus pemuda di sampingnya, membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, mendekati wajah kekasihnya itu. Seulas rona merah terlihat di pipinya.

Cup~

Sebuah kecupan singkat dihadiahkan Hinata kepada Sasuke. Ia segera melepasnya lalu bersandar pada lengan pemuda itu. "Terima kasih, telah melewati tiga tahun bersamaku."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Hinata. Sudah tiga tahun dilewatinya bersama gadis ini. Tiga tahun bersama Hinata, selama itu Hinata bahkan tak merubah sifatnya sama sekali. Namun, baru beberapa hari bertemu Sakura, ia sudah terlihat seperti pecundang. Sangat sangat pecundang yang seharusnya duduk meringkuk di sebuah gang buntu bertaburkan tong sampah yang terbuat dari logam.

_Sudah berapa kali ia pergi berkencan dengan gadis ini? Tak terhitung._

_Lalu mengapa kencan ini tak berjalan seperti kencan-kencan yang biasanya mereka lakukan?_

_Mengapa ia lebih banyak diam ketimbang biasanya?_

"Hn." Sasuke menatap datar matahari di depan sana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau lama sekali, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura yang sudah menunggu di parkiran mobil bersama Gaara.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan perkataan Sakura, tapi hanya memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sudahlah. Ayo pulang." Gaara merangkul bahu Sakura dan menuntun gadis itu agar masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke-_kun_, Sakura-_san, _Gaara-_san_." Hinata berdiri menghadap mobil Gaara. Matanya tertuju pada kekasihnya yang masih ada di dalam mobil, tatapan Sasuke menuju pada gadis berambut _pink _di depan, Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Hinata." Sakura melambaikan tangannya setelah ia membuka kaca jendela mobil Gaara.

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum, mobil itu melaju meninggalkan kediamannya. Setelah mobil Gaara hilang tak terlihat di perempatan jalan, Hinata segera berbalik. Senyumannya luntur, menjadi sebuah ekspresi suram nan menyedihkan dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_**Beep beep**_

Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja di sebelah ranjangnya. Diambilnya ponsel miliknya yang bergetar tanpa suara dengan layar yang menyala. Dengan segera, ibu jarinya itu menekan tombol berwarna hijau dengan simbol sebuah gagang telepon itu. "Halo?"

Sakura dengan cermat mendengarkan suara berat dari seseorang di seberang sana. Orang itu pun menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada gadis berambut _pink _itu. Empat puluh lima detik kemudian, orang di seberang telepon itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, membuat mata Sakura membulat seketika.

"Tidak mungkin!" gumam Sakura seraya memandangi jendela apartemennya. "Aku tak pernah melihat gelagat aneh darinya, Pak! Mana mungkin—"

Orang di seberang telepon dengan segera memotong perkataan Sakura. Orang itu pun menjelaskan spekulasi sementara yang menurutnya cukup akurat.

Tenggorokan Sakura terasa tercekat, "Ba-baiklah." Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya. Terima kasih kembali."

Percakapan itupun berakhir. Sakura meletakkan ponselnya kembali di atas meja. Ia pun naik ke atas ranjangnya, meringkuk di sudut ranjang dengan kepala yang tersembunyikan di lututnya. "Gaara-_kun_..." ucapnya lirih sebelum sesenggukan mulai terdengar mengisi kesunyian kamarnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, cepatlah kalau kau tak ingin terlambat." Mikoto menyisiri rambutnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Berita di televisi yang baru saja ditontonnya membuatnya terkejut. Ia segera mengabari keluarganya untuk pergi ke apartemen Sakura.

Sasuke turun dari tangga rumahnya dengan memakai pakaian _casual_nya, ia segera saja menyiapkan mobil untuk mereka berangkat. Kali ini ia yang menyetir, hanya ia yang tahu jalan menuju apartemen Sakura.

Keluarga Uchiha segera melesat dengan mobil mereka menuju kediaman Sakura, setelah sebelumnya Sasuke menghubungi Hinata perihal kabar buruk ini. Hinata juga sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura.

.

.

**TOK TOK TOK **

**TING TONG TING TONG**

Mikoto bergantian mengetuk dan memencet bel apartemen Sakura. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura membukakan pintunya. Ekspresinya terlihat kacau dengan jejak air mata tercetak di pipinya. "Sakura-_chan_." Mikoto menerjang masuk dan segera memeluk gadis yang sudah dianggap sebagai anaknya sendiri itu.

"_Ba.. Baachan_?!" Sakura yang masih terkejut segera melepas pelukan Mikoto. Ditatapnya bergilir Mikoto dan tiga lelaki Uchiha yang ada di belakang Mikoto. "Ke.. kenapa ke sini?" suara Sakura terdengar serak dan kering.

"Kami melihat berita tentang Gaara di TV. Kami langsung saja ke sini." Itachi mendekati Sakura dan menepuk kepalanya guna menyemangati gadis musim semi itu. "Tabah, kalau terbukti Gaara melakukannya, kau harus rela melepaskannya, Saku."

Sakura kembali menangis, ia mencengkram tangan Mikoto. Tubuhnya pun kembali ditarik Mikoto ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bagaimana keadaan Sakura-_san_?" Hinata segera masuk menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di balkon apartemen Sakura.

"Dia masih menangis di kamarnya. _Kaasan _menenangkannya di dalam."

Hinata menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Kabar itu sudah tersebar luas dan cepat. Gaara telah tertangkap akibat kasus suap proyek pembangunan _Grand City Hotel _di Amerika. Pemuda berambut merah itu sudah diterbangkan lebih dulu ke Amerika tanpa pemberitahuan. Gaara bahkan tak mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya. Sakura baru diberi tahu setelah kepolisian selesai menginterogasi Gaara.

Tertangkapnya Gaara atau tidak, sebenarnya tak ada pengaruh baginya. _Lantas apa urusannya denganku? _Begitulah kira-kira bila ia orang yang amat jahat. Hanya saja karena Sasuke meneleponnya, dan pemuda itu pergi ke rumah Sakura. Ia pun menyusul Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, menatap jalanan yang ramai dan jauh bila terlihat dari lantai lima ini.

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku masuk dulu, aku ingin bicara dengan Itachi-_nii_." Ucapnya berdusta. Hinata masuk meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di balkon. Ia pun duduk di ruang keluarga bersama Itachi dan Fugaku sementara menunggu Sakura dapat diajak bicara.

Bosan berada di balkon, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Yang dilewatinya pertama kali adalah kamar Sakura. Ia segera mengetuknya, lalu membuka kamar itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Mikoto menyerukan suara mantan sahabatnya itu. Dilihatnya Sasuke mendekati dirinya dan Mikoto.

"_Kaasan, _aku ingin bicara dengan Sakura."

Mikoto mengangguk, mempercayai anak bungsunya agar menenangkan Sakura. Ia segera bangkit dan meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke berdua di kamar yang luas ini.

Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura setelah Mikoto benar-benar pergi. Ia tak menoleh dan tak berucap sama sekali.

"Ma.. mau apa?" tanya Sakura yang masih memeluk lututnya.

Sasuke mendekat dan merangkul bahu gadis di sampingnya. "Menangislah!" ucapnya dengan nada yang cukup tenang. Dielusnya kepala gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Sa.. Sasuke?"

"Tumpahkan semua sedihmu. Menangislah!"

Bibir Sakura bergetar menahan tangis, seketika itu juga ia kembali menangis kencang, masih tak terima kekasihnya menjadi tersangka kasus suap dengan dana yang tidak sedikit. Kemeja Sasuke dibuat basah karena air matanya. Lima belas menit menangis, Sakura mulai sesenggukan karena kelelahan.

"Hiks... apa kau percaya...hiks... dia... hiks... melakukannya?"

"Ya."

Sakura menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke?!" tanyanya tak terima dengan jawaban Sasuke. Matanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan antara kecewa dan marah.

"Kau yang bertanya."

"Hiks.. kau jahat... hiks..." Sakura kembali memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya.

Sasuke yang geram dengan tingkah Sakura yang masih menolak kenyataan itu tiba-tiba bergerak menerjang mantan sahabatnya itu, membuat Sakura terbaring di bawah dirinya. "Tak bisakah.. kau melupakan dia?" tanya Sasuke seraya menatap mata Sakura dengan intens.

"Lupakan dia, dan...

Lihatlah aku!"

Sakura membulatkan matanya. "Sa... Sasu..—"

Terlambat.

Sasuke melumat bibirnya dengan lembut, penuh perasaan. Sesekali dijilatinya bibir bawah Sakura yang kenyal dan halus. Ia pun melepaskannya. "Tak bisakah, Saku?" tanyanya lagi.

PLAKKK

"Kau... jahat!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sa... Sasuke-_kun_?!"

Gadis ini kembali menutup pintu kamar Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura bukan membaik justru menjadi runyam. Mereka tak pernah berkomunikasi semenjak kejadian itu. Suatu hari, Hinata mengajak Sakura bertemu dengannya di sebuah Kafe di tengah kota Konoha.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Sakura-_san_." Hinata mengambil tempat duduk tepat di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Jadi, ada apa kau mengajakku kemari, Hinata?"

Hinata membenarkan posisi duduknya, ia menarik nafas sejenak lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku ingin berbicara. Kali ini tentang perasaan wanita.

Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya, "Kau ingin berbicara mengenai apa?"

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Wajah Sakura mengeras seketika setelah mendengar nama itu. Sebisa mungkin ia menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya. "Bicaralah."

Hinata menatap mata Sakura mendalam. "Jika kekasihmu menyukai wanita lain, apa kau akan mempertahankannya atau merelakan perasaanmu demi melihatnya bahagia?"

Sakura tersenyum, ia merasa sepertu _de javu. _Kembali lagi ke memori silam yang telah ia kubur dalam-dalam. Tentu saja ia memilih opsi nomor dua. "Yang ke dua." Ucapnya.

"Kau merelakannya?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Bila aku mempertahankannya, dia tidak bahagia, aku pun juga tidak bahagia. Karena kebahagiaanku terletak pada kebahagiaannya."

Tubuh Hinata menegang, "Terima kasih atas sarannya."

Sakura mengangguk. Dilihatnya Hinata merogoh sesuatu di dalam tas gadis itu. Hinata mengangkat teleponnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana." Ucap Hinata pada akhirnya setelah berbincang sedikit pada seseorang di seberang telepon. "Maaf, Sakura-_san_. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama, ada keperluan." Ia segera bangkit dan meninggalkan Sakura tanpa mendengarkan persetujuan Sakura terlebih dahulu.

Di luar kafe, Hinata mengusap pipinya. "Aku akan merelakannya untukmu, Sakura-_san_." Ia kebali berjalan menjauhi Kafe itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya, seketika itu juga tubuhnya menegang. "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah ketika mengetahui siapa yang memencet bel apartemennya.

"Aku minta maaf."

BLAM

Sakura membanting pintu tepat setelah Sasuke Uchiha mengucapkan tujuannya datang kemari. Ia dapat mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya dari luar. Tidak berhasil, Sasuke justru kembali mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Sempat ia dengar bahwa Sasuke takkan pergi sebelum ia memaafkan pemuda itu. Sakura dengan cepat mengunci apartemennya, lalu mengambil ponselnya untuk menelepon petugas keamanan di bawah.

Lima menit setelah itu, ia dapat mendengar beberapa petugas menyeret Sasuke untuk keluar dari gedung apartemen itu. Ia tersenyum pahit. Diletakkannya kembali ponselnya di atas meja.

Malam yang suram. Sakura menikmati pastanya sendiri tanpa Gaara. Langit terlihat mendung, sepertinya malam ini akan turun hujan. Sakura kembali mengingat masa-masanya bersama Gaara. Pemuda itu tak pernah lepas dari ingatannya, hanya saja ia cukup kecewa dengan Gaara. Cukup sudah ia kehilangan Sasuke dulu, dan kini ia kehilangan Gaara. Lalu, saat Sasuke kini kembali, apa ia akan menerimanya?

Entahlah.

Sakura berdiri di balkon apartemennya. Pasta itu sudah tidak menarik lagi baginya, ia menautkan jemarinya, mengusir rasa dingin yang menyergap tangannya akibat angin malam. Ia menolehkan ke bawah. Matanya membulat seketika. Pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu berdiri di bawah, terus saja mendongak menatap ke arah balkon apartemennya.

"Dasar bodoh!" umpat Sakura yang tentunya tidak didengar oleh Sasuke. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam, tidak mungkin Sasuke akan berdiri di situ terus sampai ia memafkannya.

Jam delapan malam. Sakura kembali keluar, berharap bahwa Sasuke sudah pergi dari depan gedung apartemennya. Sialnya, pemuda itu masih berdiri di tempatnya. Sakura yang kesal kembali masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Hujan deras turun membasahi bumi. Kini Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sudah pasti Sasuke akan pulang ke rumahnya. Berniat mengeceknya, ia kembali keluar balkon.

Mata Sakura membelalak seketika. Pemuda itu masih di sana, menengadah menatap langit yang menurunkan air hujan. "Dasar keras kepala!" ia kembali masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Dimatikannya seluruh lampu apartemen. Ia beranjak menuju kamar tidurnya, berusaha tidur agar tidak memikirkan dan mengingat Sasuke.

JDARR

Sakura terlonjak kaget, baru saja setengah jam ia berbaring.. Sungguh, tidur sepertinya bukan merupakan pilihan yang bagus. Ia segera bangkit dari ranjang, dan menyalakan lampu agar dapat melihat dengan jelas. Jam sebelas malam. Sakura berpikir pastilah Sasuke sudah pulang ke rumahnya.

Dugaannya salah, pemuda itu masih di sana. Dia bertahan sampai malam hanya untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melihat secercah harapan ketika dilihatnya Sakura keluar memakai payung. dari gedung apartemennya, sepertinya berniat menghampirinya.

Sakura berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

PLAKK

Pipi Sasuke terasa perih akibat tamparan keras yang diberikan Sakura. "Bodoh!" setelah mengucapkan kata itu, ia tidak kunjung berbicara lagi. Belum sempat ia meringis akibat rasa sakit yang menderanya, ia sudah dikejutkan dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba memeluknya, menjatuhkan payung transparan itu.

"Cukup sudah aku kehilangan pria yang kusayangi. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu." Sakura mulai menangi sesenggukan. Tak dihiraukannya air hujan yang terus saja membasahi dirinya. Ia masih setia memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, "Hinata memutuskanku tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Sakura melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan mendalam. "Lalu kau menerimanya begitu saja?"

Sasuke mengangguk lemah.

Sakura mulai mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau benar-benar bodoh, Sa—"

Sasuke menyela ucapan Sakura. "Jangan lagi kau tampar aku, sudah cukup menyakitkan." Ia menatap mata Sakura sejenak setelah itu menunduk sedikit dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu mungil Sakura. "Bisakah... bisakah kita memulainya lagi dari awal?" tanyanya pelan kepada Sakura.

Tubuh Sakura menegang. "Kau akan demam, Sasuke."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya, gadis di hadapannya itu malah menunduk, menatapi tetesan air yang berbenturan dengan trotoar.

"Aku... tak tahu." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

**Grep**

Sasuke merengkuh wanita di hadapannya lalu memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Kau?"

Sakura merenung sejenak, di tengah hujan yang membawa suasana dingin ini, masih ada kehangatan lain yang ia dapatkan dari pemuda di hadapannya. Sakura tersenyum, balas memeluk Sasuke. "Aku Sakura Haruno."

.

.

.

.

_Dengan ini, kita mulai semuanya dari awal._

_Hanya ada kita berdua,_

_ya, hanya kita._

_Berdua._

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

**THANKS TO:**

All Reviewer Sunshine And City Lights

All Reader Sunshine And City Lights

All Favoriter Sunshine And City Lights

All Follower Sunshine And City Lights

All Reviewer Heart Like Stone

All Reader Heart Like Stone

All Favoriter Heart Like Stone

All Follower Heart Like Stone

And

All reader Hold On 'til The Night

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_


End file.
